


No Pill's Gonna Cure My Ill

by 51stCenturyFox



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: avengerkink, Fuck Or Die, M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His vital signs don't look good," Bruce says in his ear. "His heart races and then his pulse drops, and it's cycling faster. It's pretty dangerous. And he's got shrapnel close to his ticker, so the changes in his blood flow are more critical than they probably would be for someone in better health overall, and--"</p><p>"I realize all of that," Steve says, shortly. Bruce had already given Tony medication that was supposed to stabilize him, but it wasn't working. "I just don't know what to do about it."</p><p>Written for an Avengerkink fuck-or-die prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pill's Gonna Cure My Ill

Tony is curled up in a fetal position on a bed in a SHIELD medbay, which is otherwise empty and still. Isolation, Bruce says, is the only way to be sure nobody else is affected. The rest of the unit is out of the building entirely; cleared out after Tony got a face full of whatever bizarre compound this is. Steve is the lone exception with immunity, apparently thanks to the serum. All they know is that Tony's in pain and relief is only temporary.

"Well, we don't know if the other guy's immune," Bruce says. "But I sure as hell wouldn't want to test that particular theory, considering what Tony's going through." Tony had started the afternoon cracking wise and making a barrage of jokes every time he retreated out of camera view: "Hang on, gotta bring it down a notch," and "Ought to bottle me and call me Senor Viagra," -- and once Steve had watched the concentration on Tony's face as his hand moved out of range, his breath catching at the way he looked when he -- but now the jokes had stopped and Tony couldn't even leave the bed.

"Oh, no, for sure," Steve agrees. 

"Just...watch him closely. Try to help him calm down. Make sure he doesn't harm himself or tear off the heart monitor," Bruce cautions, and Steve nods. When it started getting bad, Tony, staring pale and wide-eyed at them through the monitor, was instructed how to attach the sensors so they can track how he's doing. Steve's no doctor, but it's obvious the wild pulse rate and jagged green line on the screen looks _wrong_.

He nods to Bruce, hefts the tray in one hand while he opens up the temporary airlock panel with the other, and enters the medbay.

"Hey, Tony," Steve says gently. "I brought you something to eat."

"Not hungry," Tony says sharply, waving an arm. "Get out, Rogers. Just leave me alone."

"I'm not gonna do that," Steve insists.

"This is really not pretty," Tony says through clenched teeth. "Rather just...ride this out by myself. So fuck off."

"I am not," Steve says, setting down the tray on a counter next to a box of tongue depressors. "going to...leave you alone. Sorry."

An agonizing wave overcomes Tony then, and he twists and writhes, pulling a leg up and gripping it to him as he rolls onto his back. "Oh god," Tony pants.

"How do you feel?" Steve says, concerned. Tony can't know what he's really thinking, how much he wants to gather Tony up and just hold him and take the pain away. He'd probably laugh, and then never let Steve forget it.

"How do you think? Worse," Tony says miserably, pressing a hand into the front of the scrubs he's dressed in. "Obviously. I'm gonna have to, again...look, just _leave_. And cut the video."

"Why? Bruce is keeping an eye on you, and he's a doctor, he's--"

"Just turn it off!" Tony yells, "And get out."

"Cut the feed," Steve orders. "Do it, Banner."

"Bad idea." Bruce's voice sounds tinny through the speakers.

"I'm staying here. I have a...cell phone. I'll update you. The heart thing, you can still watch that, right? And you're working on the stuff he was dosed with."

"Yeah," Bruce sounds defeated. "No love yet on that."

"Well, keep trying. Thanks." The light blinks out on the camera unit next to Tony's bed, and Steve leans over him. Tony's eyes are closed, and his breathing is labored. "Hey," Tony's eyes flicker open and he stares up at Steve. "Stay with me, Tony."

Tony stares up at him, a sheen of perspiration on his forehead, and the desperate look on his face is heartbreaking. Steve wants to be matter-of-fact, but..."You okay, buddy?" He reaches for Tony's shoulder, but Tony shrugs him off.

"No. Can you back off? And turn around."

"What--"

"I need," Tony pants, "...a moment. Without you staring me in the face."

"Fine, okay," Steve says, and turns his back to Tony's bed, then goes to the sink and wets a cloth under the tap and wrings it out. He can hear Tony shift, and the whisper of fabric, and then Tony's hand slicking against his flesh. It's silent in the room except for Tony's rapid, erratic breaths, and in less than a minute, he groans loudly. Steve bites his lip and turns around, as Tony tucks his sensitized skin into the scrubs, wincing.

"How many times is that now?"

"Lost count." Tony says, his eyes screwed shut. His body spasms on the bed. "Fuck."

"Does it help?"

"For a while -- shorter and shorter periods of relief -- And then it's _worse_." Tony looks like what he really wants to do is cry as he curls up again on his side. "I just keep getting...you've had blue balls, I'm sure," Tony says. "Blah blah, myth, whatever. That's nothing. Amplify that. Turn it up to eleven. And then set your entire pelvis on fire. That's...about it."

"Wow," Steve says, feeling helpless. He wishes he could do something, anything, to take this away. He sits on the edge of Tony's bed and Tony flinches away onto his back with a hiss as he brushes against his hip. Steve had almost forgotten about the cloth in his hands; he folds it and lays it lightly on Tony's furrowed brow. Tony had already tried cold showers. They hadn't had any effect.

"Can you get one of those for my dick?" Tony asks.

"Sure," Steve says, getting up, but Tony grips his forearm.

"Joking," he whispers.

"It's good that you can still...joke--" Steve begins, as Tony's nails dig painful little half-moons into his flesh, but it's okay. It's okay if it helps, even a little.

"Fuck!" Tony throws his head back on the bed, arching his back, and the wet washcloth slips onto the pillow. Steve's cell phone rings, and he fumbles it out of his pocket and almost drops it on the tiled floor, keeping his eyes on Tony.

"Yeah," he answers tersely.

"His vital signs don't look good," Bruce says in his ear. "His heart races and then his pulse drops, and it's cycling faster. It's pretty dangerous. And he's still got shrapnel close to his ticker, so the changes in his blood flow are more critical than they probably would be for someone in better health overall, and--"

"I realize all of that," Steve says, shortly. Bruce had already given Tony medication that was supposed to stabilize him, but it wasn't working. "I just don't know what to do about it."

Tony sobs and Steve tells Bruce he has to go. He clicks the phone off and shoves it back in his pocket, then grips Tony's hip as he bucks. "Tony, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Tony snaps as his face contorts. "I'm going to die. From a fuck drug, and it's not. Okay."

"Not going to let you die," Steve promises. "I will not let that happen."

Tony arches his back again and wraps his arms around his own waist. "You don't even like me," he whispers, and Steve shakes his head.

"Tony, that's not true," he insists. If Tony knew the way Steve felt, well...actually, at the moment, Tony certainly had other things on his mind than the way _Steve_ feels, but Steve was definitely not going to let Tony suffer and die like this for reasons other than empathy for a teammate, and he resolved to let him know that, after he was better. Because he had to get better. Steve feels his gut twist as Tony's eyes close and he goes limp.

"Tony?" Steve says, unable to keep a frantic edge from his voice. "Tony, please say something."

Tony's eyes flutter open. "I'm here," he breathes. "Can you...can you give me some space? I need to...again," Tony's hands are clutching the front of his thighs, and Steve leans over, close to his face, placing a hand lightly at Tony's side, and the phone rings.

"Dammit," Steve says, standing to take the call.

"You're gonna have to try something," Bruce says. "I don't know if you're game, but I think you might..."

"Anything," Steve says calmly.

"Penetrative...sex. I mean, you know, if you have sex with him. I think that's the key here. Jerking off isn't having an effect and, who knows, but it's not going to make this worse---"

Well, that sounds kinda crazy, Steve thinks, but not really any more crazy than serpent aliens flying through Manhattan at the whim of a destructive demigod. Steve's not in a metaphorical Kansas anymore, he's discovering.

"Okay," Steve says, nodding to himself over the sound of Tony's groan; another orgasm that won't fix him. "Okay."

"Steve-"

"I'll do it," Steve says, and hangs up, turning back to Tony. "I'm going to help you," he says softly, "...there's this thing you haven't tried yet." And there's something in Tony's eyes. Something Steve can't precisely define. "Let me...please..."

"No," Tony snaps. "No, you're not. You can't. I don't care if I die."

"I do," and now Steve's pleading, because if he doesn't try and the worst happens, he'll never forgive himself. "Tony, please," Steve says, and moves the hand at Tony's side over the arc reactor on his chest between the EKG pads, tracing lightly down over his stomach, and Tony moans in reply. In different circumstances...and oh, Steve hates himself a little to think like this when Tony is in pain. He tucks trembling fingers into Tony's scrubs, pulling the untied pants down on his hips. "Tony, let me."

"No," Tony's voice is fainter now. "I don't want you to have to..." he shudders and curls up again.

"We're gonna try it," Steve decides, and he's up and banging through the drawers in the medbay's drugs cabinet because Tony's used up what he had for the hand jobs and....that'll do. He turns back to Tony's bedside with a tube and unbuckles his belt, pulling himself out of his boxers as Tony shifts in the bed again, wracked with pain.

Steve feels a little burst at the base of his brainstem and thinks _the hell with this_. "It's not a sacrifice. I want to because I wanted to before this, okay? Because I think about you. Not just like...a friend." _And maybe he won't even remember this, and wouldn't that be a blessing?_ Steve busies himself with removing his shoes and pulls off his socks as he feels a flush crawl up his neck as the words rush out. "I've thought about this, you, making you feel good. I think..." he trails off, and Steve glances at Tony, who's staring at him, then concentrates on slicking the lubricant over his hard, exposed cock. He gestures at it. "Look, Tony, I'm not exactly fantasizing about Betty Grable, here. Given what's going on maybe I shouldn't be... but this is all you..."

Tony's eyes flutter and shut, as his hips buck on the bed and Steve continues: "You can make fun of me later, and you probably will, forever, and I don't really care, as long as you're around to do it." He tugs the scrub pants down Tony's thighs and knees and finally off, sees Tony's cock standing up, stiff against his abdomen. He slides his hand against the warm flesh and Tony winces. "I'm sorry, that has to hurt," Steve says, his voice soft, and bends closer, he darts his tongue out and licks a tentative stripe along Tony's length, and looking up, sees that Tony's got a fist pressed up against his mouth.

"Let me save you, Tony," Steve persists, and Tony draws his knees up and together. "Do you really want to die in here today?"

"No," Tony says, his voice small and muffled. "But it won't help. Please. Please don't do this just because I..." but he doesn't resist as Steve pulls his legs apart and spreads Tony's thighs, then coats his fingers with a surplus of the lubricant and gently slips one into Tony. He writhes on the bed with a soft moan, tightening around Steve's finger. Steve slides it out and in again as carefully as he can, and adds another.

"I'm not. I mean I am, but I'm not. Does this hurt?" Steve asks, and Tony tosses his head from side to side. "Okay, great, that's great," and there's no time for finesse, as much as he wants to take his time. Maybe it's stupid in these circumstances, but he wants to make this as good for Tony as he can, so he speeds his hand, presses up against the spot he knows is... right there.

Tony groans in response, and Steve is gratified. With one shaking hand, he pulls his own pants down and steps out of them, and climbs onto the bed between Tony's legs. He feels Tony shove at his chest ineffectually, and captures his wrists in one hand as he guides himself toward Tony with the other, and pushes inward, feels Tony _give_ , and stifles a groan himself.

Tony gasps and raises his hips, and Steve backs off, trying not to hurt him, then slowly, he slides his dick in deeper. Tony's face is turned to the side and he's panting. "You okay?" Steve asks, holding back, and when Tony nods, Steve begins to move inside him, at first slowly, then faster.

"Let go of my hands," Tony whispers. Against his better judgment, Steve does, but all Tony does is grab at him, his waist, his ass, pulling him in, faster, angling his hips to take Steve in and he's doing this for Tony, to save his life, but he feels _so good, so tight,_ and Tony looks so damned beautiful shuddering beneath him, and Steve groans into Tony's chest and fucks him harder, Tony pulling at his hair, his mouth open, and then Steve slides his slicked hand over Tony's cock and just a few gentle jerks and Tony's shooting off and he tightens around him like a velvet vice -- then Steve can't hold back either. and he feels pleasure thrum from his spine to the tip of his cock, pulsing through him as he comes, buried all the way into Tony, as hard as he can ever remember coming.

Steve gasps and disengages as carefully as he can, Tony breathing hard below him. The phone rings.

"Yeah," Steve answers it, breathless.

"Stabilizing," Bruce says in his ear, sounding awed, like he's just discovered the cure, and maybe they have. "You...he...whatever you, it worked."

"Good," is all Steve can manage before he hangs up and drops the phone on the mattress and collapses next to Tony, pulling him close. "How do you feel?"

Tony blinks lazily, and runs a hand over his chest, down into the mess on his stomach. "The pain's gone," he says, and he sounds both shocked and exhausted.

"Bruce says your heart rate is going back to normal," Steve tells him. "You're going to be okay."

Tony nods, closing his eyes. "Okay. God, good, thank you," he says. "I'm sorry you had to..."

"I'm not," Steve says, brushing his fingertips over Tony's damp forehead. "I just can't wait for you to rib me forever," he says, trying to make light of this. 

Tony looks at him questioningly, and Steve shakes his head. He might as well say it. "I wouldn't have gone through with it," he says, mimicking Tony's voice, "but I didn't want to break Cap's heart."

There's a pause.

"I just want to forget," Tony says, and Steve nods and begins to pull away, but Tony reaches out, holds him by the shoulder. "I meant the excruciating pain and being close to the edge of death, Rogers," he says, managing a smile. "The rest..."

"It's okay," Steve replies. He doesn't expect anything in return. Certainly not gratitude and definitely not _feelings_. "Don't mention it," he says lightly. "Anytime."

"Gonna tease you," Tony slurs, sleepily, squeezing his shoulder again, and Steve reddens.

"I know."

"It's just that," Tony continues, smiling lazily again, "You didn't take me out to dinner first, you didn't kiss me. Is that the way you normally operate?"

Steve's mouth quirks. "No."

"Okay, I'll get dinner," Tony says. "But the least you can do is kiss me first next time. If you meant what you said earlier."

"I...yes, I did," Steve says, and feels something surge and flutter in his own chest.

"Okay," Tony says, exhausted, and Steve kisses Tony softly before he drifts off, and with a sigh of relief, Steve does, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt  
> [is here.](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/5758.html?thread=7004286)
> 
>  
> 
> _Steve and Tony are stuck together in some place when Tony gets a face-full of some kind of aphrodisiac or sex-pollen. (captured by villain or just stranded in mysterious jungle) Maybe they're really good friends by this time, or maybe they're still in the team-mates phase with each other, just no pre-established relationship._
> 
>  
> 
> _At first Tony's just really horny but he can control himself, and it's kind of awkward but fine, but gradually as time goes by without rescue, the effect starts ramping up with the arousal being more and more painful until Tony is literally burning and rocking and out-of-his-mind from the pain and also increasingly dangerous for Tony (extremely elevated heart rate or even continuous arousal) and just jerking off doesn't help, it makes Tony's condition even worse, until it's clear that the only chance to perhaps save Tony is to fuck him._


End file.
